<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Has it ever crossed your mind? by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000611">Has it ever crossed your mind?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Has it ever crossed your mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Rolanda and Rosmerta Hooch's house, they're discussing something rather important in regards to their relationship.</p><p>Rosmerta asked, "Have you ever thought about children before, like would you like to have children? Has it ever crossed your mind?"</p><p>Rolanda said, "As a child, I used to imagine myself with a few children and I'd always picture myself teaching them how to play Quidditch. That was a long time ago though, why do you ask, Rosie?"</p><p>Rosmerta shrugged. "I've always wanted to have children, but I'm not sure if I want that any more."</p><p>Rolanda smiled. "When you make up your mind, do let me know. I'd love to start a family with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>